Career Tribute Training Academy
by BerryRueHermione
Summary: Why is Clove the girl she is? How did she train? Who were her friends? This is the story of Clove before the Hunger Games, how she lived. I try to update every second Sunday
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Hilarious Day

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games (I just wish I did)

Clove's P O V

"Mom please" I said "Please please please pleasepleaseplease" "NO, Clove" said my mom "We've been through this one hundred times or more and the answer is still no" "But why Mommy?" I asked "You're right, we have had this argument hundreds of times but you have always avoided telling me why" I know I was being a bit whiny but I had to get my way about this, I HAD to go the Career Tribute Training Academy, it was my life dream. "Clove! are you even listening?" yelled mom "No" I replied "I said you could go to the park with your friends later as long as you take your sisters with you."

Later on I grabbed the hands of the twins Evie and Emmy and dragged them out to the park to meet Hana and Emi (yes Emi and Emmy have the same name which is really Emily but we shortened it because it was confusing having two Emily's about).

When we were at the park we played sword fighting with my wooden swords and we did some Karate as well.

Then Emi said "I have brought my foam ball with me, do you want a game of bulldogs?" "You try and stop us!" we all yelled. We had Hana and Emmy as ball throwers (Just remember that Emi is Hana's sister and Emmy is mine).

We lined up ready to run so Hana asked for volunteers to go first. Much to my embarrassment I had no sooner heard the word volunteer than I yelled "I volunteer as tribute!" at which point the game was abandoned in favour of laughter and hilarity.

Then we started to chat for a while, I complained about Mum not letting me go to The Academy, Emmy, Evie and Emi didn't want to go and Hana was going already (I mean HOW UNFAIR? We were the same age but Hana's mum let her go the The Academy!) Eventually I said "It's getting late, I need to go home now, c'mon Evie, Emmy, let's go home, I need to get to bed ready for my 8th Birthday tomorrow!

 **AN: I hope you like this fanfiction, it takes place in district 2 when Clove is 8**

 **\- BerryRueHermione xxx**


	2. A Happy Birthday

Chapter 2

A Happy Birthday

Clove POV

The next day was my 8th birthday. I woke up in the morning to my sister Evie jumping on my bed and yelling "Clove, Clove? CLOVE! wake up now! You have to come downstairs now, I want you to open the present I got you, HURRY UP!"

I rolled my eyes and threw on my favourite clothes as quickly as I could but my other sister Emmy came up before I was finished, grabbed me by the arm as I tried to get my jacket on and pulled me downstairs to open my presents.

Now, I'm not from the best part of Two, but I have always had quite a few presents, you know, about ten, but this year there were only two, a very big one and a small, flat one.

Evie and Emmy picked up the massive present and gave it to me, telling me that it was from them. I opened this present and discovered it was a large box full of nice things such as shower gel, bath bombs, a new pair of PJs and a lavender scented pillow! I said "Thanks Evie, Emmy, This is really nice! I love these vanilla scented bath bombs." I was amazed by the sheer amount of stuff they had managed to fit into this box, and the biggest surprise of this box was at the bottom where I found a massive suitcase (Black, with CLOVE written on it in big gold letters). I gave them both big hugs to say thank you for all of my presents and then my Mom said "Clovy, we are going to go on a drive in the hovercraft so you can open your other present on the way" I thought that was a bit strange but I had more pressing questions to ask, "Mom" I said "Did Hana and Emi not get me a present this year?" I was slightly disappointed because I had really hoped that they had got me that table size water fountain that I had been hinting about for months (Before you think that I was bigheaded for thinking that they would get me that, Hana had been hinting about getting it for me as well)

Then Mom said "Clovy, they did get you a present but Hana wants to give it to you in person" "OK" I said feeling very happy again. "By the way Mom, can you please stop calling me Clovy?" Mom looked slightly disappointed but sighed "Ok Clovy - sorry Clove, you know I might take me a while to stop, old habits die hard" I nodded "OK Mom, I understand"

Evie tugged on Mom's sleeve and said "Mommy, can Emmy and me come in the hovercraft with you?" Mom considered it for a while and then said "Ok Evie-Bee, you and Emily-Pemily can come on the hovercraft" I was amused by Mom's nicknames for my sisters.

Then Mom said "Clove, Emily, Evie, get in the hovercraft - oh and Clove, don't forget your second present." I grabbed my present from the sofa and jumped in the hovercraft with Evie and Emmy who were squeaking excitedly as Mom got in the driving seat and pressed start. The hovercraft rumbled like a big bear and I was afraid it had broken down but then it roared into life and we hovered off. After a while of staring out the window Mom said "Clove, don't look out the window any more because you will see where we are going" I said "Ok Mom, why don't I open my present then I won't be tempted to look out the window" Mom agreed with me so I opened the envelope slowly and felt a sheet of paper inside, I held it by the edge and gently tugged, two things fell out, a wrapped package and a sheet of paper.

Mom said "Clove, look at the paper first" I turned over the sheet and I was so amazed my eyes nearly fell out of my skull!

 ** _AN: What is it? Come on Clove, Tell us?_**

 ** _I will shout out to anyone who correctly guesses, please review and/or PM me (I will accept anon_** ** _reviews just say who to shout out to in your review)  
_**

 ** _BerryRueHermione xxx_**


End file.
